A Summer to Remember
by princessninja174
Summary: Summer had just started and Tina meets one direction at the mall. Who knows how the rest of summer is gonna be after that day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first piece of writing and its obviously about One Direction. Harry Styles is the main character and i hope you enjoy! Also One Direction isn't like a main part of my story yet until the next chapter. Right now it is just showing what type of people we are.**

Prologue:

Hi, I'm Christina and i am just your average teenager. School has just ended for the break and I am as happy as could be. I could just feel it that this is gonna be the best summer ever. I am only seventeen and i had just finished school. I live in Florida and it is very hot already. I am a musician and i play the violin. I sing a little too but i don't think that i am that good.

Chapter One:

I wake up and spring up out of bed. Today is first day of summer break and I know it is gonna be fun. I turn my stereo off and i hear a song that made this day even better. I was singing out the chorus to 'What Makes You Beautiful' when my mom comes in to tell me that breakfast is ready and to turn down my music. I fall back onto my bed and just smile. After about five minutes i get up and just go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and brush my hair. I naturally have straight black hair but i decided to curl it today. I walk out of the bathroom and I notice my cat, Georgie on my pillow. I just laugh a little and walk over to my closet. I rummage through all my clothes and i already knew that i wanted to wear. I picked out a pair of blue pastel colored demin shorts and pink pastel colored crop top with a light pink tanktop underneath. As for my shoes I went with my mint green nike high tops. I take a short glance in the mirror and i am happy with what i have chosen.

I walk downstairs to see my dad on his lap top and my mom on her phone playing games. I love my parents and they are so funny. I have one sister named Katie and she is only nineteen. I love her because she is the funniest thing ever.

I look at my watch and i see that it is 11:30 and decide to take a walk around town. I tell my parents that i am going out and they just replied with "Make sure you bring me back presents" I nodded my head and headed out. Katie ran outside after me and asked if she could come with me because she wanted ice cream. I just listened to music while we walked a few blocks to the mall. I am so glad to be in an air conditioned mall because it was really hot outside. Katie tugged my shirt and pointed to the ice cream stand. We walked over to the stand and i bought her a cookies and cream icecream. She was really immature at times but I think its funny

Katie and I keep walking around when I see five guys with fake mustaches on and wearing a pair of raybans. I thought it would be fun to meet them so i walked over to them and say something funny "Cute mustache". One of the guys took off his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt "Hi there, I'm Harry". "Im Christina and this is my older sister Katie" i said. I looked at them and i thought for a second, i knew they looked really familiar but i just couldn't remember. I looked down and i saw Katie pointing at them for a second"You're One Direction right?". Then thats when i saw it. It was the guys who sung that song i was listening to this morning. One of the boys in the back said "Shhh we're in disguise". I was suprised that there was no fans here but that's probably because the town i live in is so small.

The rest of the boys took off their sun glasses and took of their mustaches and started talking to me. We all walked over to the food stand and sat down for so snacks. Harry then said "Oh right i forgot to introduce ourselves, Well i already said who i am. That is Zayn, Louis, Niall, and LIam". I jsut smiled. Katie was sitting next to Niall at the circle table we were at. Everyone ordered drinks and Niall had ordered a large hoagie and nachos. Katie and Niall were sharing the hoagie and laughing. It seems they got alond fairly well. I looked at the other boys and we just chatted like we have known each other forever.

About an hour later Katie and I decided that we should get home before our parents think were up to something. We all exchanged numbers and and gave each other hugs. Harry grabbed my hand before i was about to leave the said "We are all gonna be in town for a while and I was wondering if you would like to meet up again?". I nodded my head and headed out the door.

As we got outside Katie jumped on my back and was squealing. She must have been since she kept blushing everytime i turned around. I walked home with Katie on my back and then dropped her as we walked inside the house. We both went into my room and immediately started looking at One Direction stories online. We weren't much of fangirls, more like best friends. "Oh my gosh I totally saw Niall blushing when you hugged him" I said. She started blushing again "I like his, he is so adorable and his accent is sooooo cute". I just started laughing and then we decided that we should have a movie night. We sat on my bed and set up the projector in my room so that we could watch our movie on my wall. We decided to watch Marly and Me which both put us in tears. We accidently fell asleep on my bed and we sprawled out kicking each other.

I woke up half of the bed and I see Katie hoggingup most of the bed. I looked at my phone to see the time. I notice I had a message from Harry:

_Hey Tina. Just wanted to see if you want to go to the park with me today. xxxH_

I replied quickly with:

_Love to, see you in 20. xxxT_

He replied with:

_Perfect, Also i think Niall wants Katie to come. xxxH_

I replied quickly saying sure thing and started jumping on the bed. I was screaming "KATIE! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH NIALL!". Surely she woke up quickly and went to the bathroom. We both brushed out teeth and washed our face. I decided to wear like hair in low pigtails and Katie wore her hair in a messy bun. We both went to my closet because she claimed she was out of clothes. I let her borrow my black shorts, white blouse, and red converse. As for my i wore white shorts, green t-shirt, and my green nike shoes. I looked at the time and it was about time to head to the park. We wrote a note and put it on the fridge that said we will be going out to meet some friends. We headed out the door and walked to the park. It was only a five minute walk so we would get them ten minutes early.

The park was so quiet with a few dog walkers walking around. Katie and I decided that for the next ten minutes we could do anything. Katie and I were very immature at times but i think that its okay. We set our bags and phones down on the bench so we wouldn't drop them when we were playing. Katie and I had a race to the hanging bars. We decided that were gonna be monkeys and hang upside down. We bother flipped off them and head to the swings. We had a small contests to see who could swing the highest. Katie ended up winning but thats because she cheated and started first. We both jumped off the swings and sat down.

I checked my phone and saw that Harry had texted me:

_Running a little late, be there in a minute. xxxH_

I read the text outloud and just looked around the park. I saw Harry and Niall walking in our direction. We hugged each other and all sat down on the swings. I was next to Harry and Katie sat next to Niall. We were all talking about what we were doing this summer and it turns out that One Direction will be going on tour in a month. Harry and I were having a separate conversation from Katie and we decided to walk about. Katie and Niall just sat on the swings cracking up. Harry held my hand as we walked towards the lake that was nearby. We started playing a game where you ask each other questions and they have to answer it. Harry started it off by asking "Are you a dog or cat person?" I said "Cat". Then i asked my question "What is your favorite country in the world?". Harry replied by saying "Here, because i made a new best friend". I started blushing and then we started asking each other really stupid questions like: If you were a cow how would you moo? and What is your favorite stuffed animal?. Soon we asked each other sixty questions when it was Harry's turn again. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was looking into his green eyes that were gorgeous and just said "Yeah Sure."

Harry and I decided to walk back to the swings and i saw Niall and Katie sitting underneath a tree. I called Katie and told her it was time to go. I gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek and started walking home. Katie hooked her arm around me and was smiling like crazy. "Niall asked me out". We both started cheering. While still walking home Katie asked me what are the details with Harry and Me. I told her what happened and she said "Awww that is so cute."

We got home and decided to spread the news. We took off our shoes and put them back in my closet. Then we ran to our parents room and told them what happened today. My dad is always the jokster type and said that he will only approve of such is each one the the boys gave him a foot massage. I just yelled "HAHA FUNNY!" and walked out of the room. Katie ran to her room which was right next to mine and i could hear her squealing. Then i heard One Direction's songs coming from the room and thumping noises. I walked nto her room to see her jumping on the bed singing along to their music. I walked bavck to my own room an picked out some pajamas. It was only 7:30 and i decided that i would take a long bath and then go to bed early. Right before i went to bed I looked at my phone and read a text from Harry:

_Good Night Beautiful. xxxH_

I fell asleep smiling with that text going though my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So this is my second chapter and I hope you like it. :D**

Chapter 2:

I woke up and immediately covered my face. The sun was shining right through my window right at my face and I couldn't stand it. I lay in bed for a few minutes before I was ready to actually get up. I looked at my clock on my night stand and saw that it was almost two o'clock already. I walked down stairs in my pajamas and didn't see anyone home. I looked at the table where my parents usually sat and saw a note. It read:

_Gone out with Katie to visit Grandma and Grandpa. Left some money for you just in case you go out._

_ Love, Mom and Dad_

After reading the letter I sat down on the couch and read some magazines. There was an article all about One Direction and it talked about girl. Obviously. I was reading when I saw that it said something really shocking:

_Have the 1D boys got girlfriends. Liam Payne is dating Danielle Peazer. Louis is dating Eleanor Calder. The other boys are currently single but I heard some gossip that Harry started dating a Caroline Flack again. If anyone wants to know the juicy details then go on our webpage._

I decided I have nothing to lose to I went upstairs to my bed room and grabbed my phone and laptop and went back down stairs. I opened my laptop and went to the website. As soon as it loaded there was a picture of Harry and Caroline on the front page saying they were dating. I looked at the date and it said TODAY! I usually wouldn't believe the gossip on the pages but the picture was taken in front of the mall that is really close by. I kept scrolling down and I saw a picture of him kissing her on the cheek. I sent Harry a quick text:

_I hope you're happy with Caroline. Also I changed my answer to no. T_

Harry texted back about ten minutes later:

_I need to explain. Can we please meet up? XxxH_

I was really upset and I think he deserved this:

_Explain what? How you ask me out then leave me for her. No it's okay I understand. I am not famous like her and you can't be seen with me. T_

Twenty minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I open the door while still in my pajamas. "Can we please talk? It's not what you think it is." Harry said while out of breath. I was surprised that he knew where I lived but I guess Niall gave him the address. I looked into his eyes and just got lost. I didn't even notice that I had said fine. We sat down on my couch and he tried to explain what really happened. Everything he said sounded sincere but how we could explain them at the mall together.

Harry said calmly "All of us guys had an interview with her and then after the interview was over we all decided to grab a snack and leave. We went to the mall and all got pretzels. When we left we each exchanged hugs. "

I feel so stupid. "Oh I'm sorry I just got jealous. These gossip magazines are always confusing me."

Harry understood how I could have gotten confused and just hugged me. I feel like a real jerk accusing him of something that he didn't do. Harry had told me that if we are going to be official then I have to not believe everything they say in magazines. I just nodded my head and he gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

Shortly after that Harry said that we should go out for some tea and just talk. We went to this little cafe not too far from my house and had tea. "Do you have a twitter?" Harry asked me. I said I did but I don't use it that offer. We then asked "Ooh tell me your username because I want to follow you". I told him my username and a minute later I heard two beeps. One was to tell me that 'Harry_Styles' is not following me and the second one was to tell me that I was mentioned in a tweet. I look over to see Harry grinning at his phone. I glance back at mine to see the tweet that I was mentioned in:

Harry_Styles: Follow my girlfriend tinapie0901 now!

I started laughing when I read that but then my phone started beeping like crazy. I was freaked out at first but then I saw a bunch of followers appear.

After we both finished out tea and cookies we took a walk around town. Harry claimed that I need to get a good profile picture for twitter. Harry walked around town taking random pictures of me but none of them seemed right. Harry randomly told me to climb a tree and I thought it was so weird at first but it seems like fun. I got onto the tree and stood on one of the branches. Next thing I know I see Harry run away like a doofus and then go up to some random stranger. I could very faintly hear him but then I saw them both walk back. Harry climbed the tree and stood across from me. We were holding hands and then the man that Harry was talking to took the picture. Harry got off the tree first and then I jumped down into his arms. Harry thanks the man and then we both walked along the path. We decided to go back to Harry's house.

When we got to Harry's house I was so surprised. It was humungous and had a pool in the back. Harry shared the house with Louis and the rest of the boys had their houses only a block away. When Harry opened the door I looked at how amazing it was. There were so many paintings and chandeliers around. We walked into what looked like a living room and sat down. Louis was also in the living room playing games on his Nintendo. Louis kept making noises while he was playing his game and so we both decided to go to my house.

The walk to my house in only five minutes and when we got inside we decided to make cookies. Harry was making frosting from scratch and I am surprised that it tastes really well. "I didn't know you could cook so well" I said. Harry chuckled and then said "I have many hidden talents." While we were waiting for our cookies to be done we went to me room and decided to watch a movie. The projector was still just up and so we didn't have to turn that on. We both couldn't decide between the movies 'Love Actually' or 'Valentine's Day'. We went with 'Valentine's Day' because he was both seen 'Love Actually' so many times. We were both cracking up at the cheesy parts and snuggling at the cute parts. As a really romantic moment came up Harry got up and knelt down in front of me. We were both sitting on the beanie chairs and so when he knelt down he was right in front of my face. He gave me a light kiss on the lips and then the oven started beeping.

Gah that oven ruined the moment. Harry helped me get up and then we both when down stairs to get the cookies. I took the cookies out of the oven but my accident I touched the pan and burned my hand. I yelped in pain as Harry came to me side. He saw my hand and told me to sit down. I did when he said and he went searching though my cabinets looking for a first aid kit. Surely enough he found it and came back to me. I was still cringing in pain and just about to burst out in tears. I had just had my whole entire hand burned by a hot pan and I can see it started blistering. Harry took out this spray and said "Sorry hun but this is going to sting a little". With that said he sprayed it all over my hand. I let out a small squeal because they spray made me hand sting so much. It was like right hand which was worse because that is the hand I write with. After Harry had finished using the spray all over my hand he wrapped it. "Ouchie! Be gentle please" I said while looking at him trying to be as careful as possible. He kissed my hand and stood up straight.

Harry was being very caring right now. He was also being a little silly "Go sit down and watch so television while I ice the cookies, I will bring them to you when I finish" he said. I denied his orders and just sat there like a rock. He just picked me up like a princess and then put me lightly on the couch. I started whining because I wanted to be with him and help him make cookies but he said that injured people have to rest.

After about twenty minutes later Harry came over and wiped some icing on my cheek. I attempted to lick it off but I couldn't which made Harry laugh. I finally gave up and just wiped it off with my finger and ate it. Harry set down the cookies on the coffee table and handed me one. I tried to take it from his hand but he insisted that he could feed it to me. He is so silly at times.

We just sat down while I snuggled next to him as we watch 'Family Guy'. We were cracking up at this one scene when the door flew open. "WERE HOME!" yelled my parents in unison. Katie followed behind them inside and just looked over and saw us watching television together. She just waved to both of us and sat down in the kitchen.

My dad decided to embarrass me by asking Harry a bunch of questions. It started off with normal questions like "What are you hobbies?" to weird questions like "Would you ever consider being my slave for a year?" Harry somehow managed to make up some weird answer which cracked me up. My mom also had to embarrass me so she took out our photo album. I thought she was going to show Harry baby pictures of me. But no. She started showing him pictures of food and pictures of her and dad as babies. Harry was cracking up when he saw this picture of my dad as a baby trying to eat the couch. I have to admit it was pretty funny but so very weird. My parents are so awkward at time but they always learn how to embarrass me.

After they were done showing pictures my mom stated something really obvious "Tina, did you notice that your hand is wrapped?" I used a really sarcastic voice and said "NOOOO MOM I DIDN'T!" Of course she had to say something really dumb "Okay, well you do." I looked over at Harry and he looked like he was going die of laughter. "Oh how rude of me" My dad said as if he was so surprised "I forgot to introduce myself, Hi I'm John but you can call me Master, and this is Nancy but you can call her Queen". At this point I was cracking up and Harry was trying to keep a straight face but he kept grinning.

Harry glanced at his watch that read 9:00 and remembered he had plans with the boys. He excused himself and as he was leaving he knelt down in front of my dad and grabbed his hand and said "Thank you Master". He did the same thing to my mom which was hilarious. I could hear Katie cracking up from the kitchen. Then then left with a small wave.

Yeah my parents are really embarrassing. I guess I'm okay with that. My mom and dad then asked me something"I like that Harry boy, you should invite him over again so we can bond". "Sure if he isn't werided out by the way you two are" I said as I walked up to my bedroom. I decided to take a quick shower and head to bed. After my shower I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone. A text from Harry:

_Your parents are so funny. Did you like my little skit at the end? XxxH_

I replied while laughing:

_Yeah I loved it. That was hilarious_. xxxT

Harry responded not to long later:

_Well get some rest. xxxH_

I decided to tell him what my parents said.

_Okay I will. Also my parents want you to come around more often so you can 'Bond' with them. xxxT_

Harry quickly responded:

_That would be fun. I will come by tomorrow at 1. Now get some rest. xxxH_

After I read that last text I took the towel that was on my head and hung it up to dry. Then I put my phone of my night stand and went to bed instantly.

**Okay so that was the second chapter. I really hoped you like it. Any ideas for what should happen next would be well appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyya There! So I am pretty obsessed with writing so I just decided to try and write one every day. At least. Haha I am weird. Sorry :P**

Chapter 3:

I woke up this morning with someone shaking me. I look up and see Harry wearing his green beanie hat. I look over to the clock and it says 1:30. I jumped up thinking I looked like a mess. When I walked over to the mirror I was right. My hair looked like a tornado of knots. Harry sat on my bed just smiling at a picture of me when I was younger that was resting on my nightstand.

For a second I wondered why I woke up so late but then I remembered. I had a terrible nightmare about something but I can't quite remember it. I remember sitting in bed for two hours trying to get the nightmare out of my head.

Harry walked over to the mirror and hugged me from behind. "So why are you up so late?" He asked me. I knew he would laugh if I told him but I didn't care "I had a scary night mare" I said with a pouty face. I then turned around and just hugged him. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and we just stood there hugging. I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed my back.

As we were hugging my dad ran into my door and I could swear I heard him literally run into it and fall over. Harry and I broke our hug but we stayed really close together. He kept his arm around me. After hearing dad struggling he got up and opened the door and punched it open. "Son, Come with me" my dad said with a completely straight face. Harry slowly walked away and followed me dad out the door. As he was leaving I saw him mouth the words "help me" which made me giggle.

After Harry had left with my dad I walked over to my bed and looked at my phone. A text message from Jen. Jen was my best friend but recently she traveled to Europe to see some of her family. I was so happy to hear she was back. I read the text and it said:

_Hey Girlie, Miss me. Meet me at the coffee shop in twenty. _

I looked out the window to see what the weather was. It was obviously hot. I replied back to Jen with a simple 'oki doki'. I went over to my closet and changed. I wore a tank top that had a flower patter that flowed at the bottom. I wore some jean capris and a pair of red flip flops that matched my shirt a little bit. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up. I wore a little bit of make-up and just combed out my hair. I clipped my bangs back with a flower clip that Jen had bought me before she left.

I went downstairs telling my mom that I was going out to meet Jen and if Harry had come looking for me to tell him that I was at the coffee shop. She nodded and I left the house grabbing my purse and cell phone.

I walked over to the coffee shop and surely enough Jen was sitting outside where the sun was. I decided to scare her so I walked around the back and snuck up behind her. I poked her sides and she jumped out of her seat almost spilling her Frappuccino. "It's like a billion degrees out, why are we sitting outside?" I said while looking into the sky. She looked at me still with a smile and said "Where I lived in Europe it was always raining and cold, I am just glad to be back in the sun." I looked at Jen once again and she looked the same way she did when she left.

I quickly went inside to grab a latte and I came back. "So Jen, You got anyone special in your life?" I said in a way that would make everything less awkward. "Nah, still searching for that somebody, I am guessing that you're dating someone". Haha she must have read my mind. I was dying to have a girl around to talk about it other than my mom and Katie. "Yeah, I am sort of dating a guy in a band". I knew One Direction was one of her favorite bands so I decided to torture her a little. "What band?" she said looking confused. "A band you like" I said while trying to help myself from laughing. "Umm I DON'T KNOW TELL ME!" I gave up and I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. I blurted out "I AM DATING HARRY STYLES". She looked at me and I could just tell that she didn't believe me.

After Jen and I talked for a while we decided to go to my house and relax. I let myself into my house and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Georgie came downstairs and sat down on Jen's lap. Jen just sat there stroking the fur of my multi colored cat.

Out of nowhere Harry walked through my back door and was wearing a biker jacket and holding a helmet. I saw his hair was messed up and dirt on his face. Jen didn't move from where she was sitting and didn't even notice him. Harry walked past both of us and sat next to me on the couch. I helped him take off the heavy jacket he was wearing and fixed his curly hair that was blown in many different directions. Jen just sat there in awe. I think she believed me now. "Hi, I'm Harry" Harry said putting a hand out. Jen took his hand trying to play it cool "Hi, I-I-I'm Jen". The both of then started asking each other regular questions and the awkwardness in the room faded.

"Later on tonight the boys and I are going to my house to watch some movies. Do the both of you want to come?" Harry said looking at both of us. I looked over to Jen and waited for her to answer "Yeah that would be so fun". I nodded and then we all just sat there and watched television.

**Harry's POV:**

When I followed Tina's dad outside he showed me a bunch of motorcycles. He handed he a helmet and jacket. He had quite a lot of bikes. "Choose one and let's go" he said. He was so hardcore. I knew how to ride a scooter because I learned how to back in England but I never really rode one of these big ones. I had my license for it but I never really needed it. I just got it in case I actually needed it. Tina's dad was already sitting on one of the bikes and was wearing a pair of sun glasses. I sat on this blue motorcycle that looked the smallest out of all of them. "Follow me" He said. I did as he said and then we drove around the town and I got the hang of it. We drove around and then went to the city. After a while of driving around we went back to the house.

When we got off the bike we just oiled some of the bikes and then cleaned them. We cleaned every bike. I was so tired of it but I was fascinated. Once we finished he patted me on the back and said "You're alright" and then walked inside. I followed behind him shortly and then grabbed a drink from the fridge. I put the drink back on the table and walked over to Tina. I saw she had a friend over but that would be cool. Maybe she would be good with Zayn. She was playing with my hair and I asked both of the girls to come over for a movie night. Yay they both are coming.

**Tina's POV:**

We all decided to play a game of in-between the card game with potato chips. We didn't want to gamble with money so we used chips. After half an hour of playing I ended up stealing all the potato chips from Jen and Harry. Harry left the house and told us to come to his house in about an hour. When he left the house Jen and I both went upstairs and invaded Katie's room. We got in there and she was video chatting with Niall. I didn't see the computer but I could see that she was blushing like crazy. Jen walked over to Katie's bed and just sat down. Katie knew Jen and they were pretty close so it wasn't weird at all. We were all like sisters. I didn't follow Jen though; instead I ran over to Katie and sat on her back. I heard her grunt with pain but I didn't care. I looked at the computer and I saw that Niall was cracking up. I was right that she was video chatting with him.

I finally got off Katie's back and lied down beside her still in view of the camera. I wanted to see what movie we are going to be watching and so I asked Niall "Nialler do you know what movie we are watching at Harry's house?" He looked at me confused and then just said "Um no?" He looked really confused but then I heard his phone start buzzing. "Hey Mate!" he said with his Irish accent. I looked at Katie and she was in a complete daze looking at him. I figured he was talking to one of the boys so I just ignored it. Then I looked at the screen again and it looked like he muted himself because I could see he was obviously talking to someone on the phone but no sound.

Niall then looked towards the camera and said that he had to go pick up something and that we should all wear something comfy. I thought about why we would have to wear comfy clothes but probably because wearing nice clothes would uncomfortable if were watching movies.

Katie, Jen, and I all went downstairs and borrowed my mom's car. She didn't mind because we have three cars. My mom has two and my dad has one. I drove because I knew the direction and plus I was really excited to just get there. We parked the car in the drive way next to a white sports car and then walked up to the door. Zayn opened the door and he was shocked. I think I see him looking at Jen. I have to admit Jen was really pretty. . I hope he likes her. I know Jen likes all the boys in one direction but she favored Zayn more. She never admitted it but I could tell. Just an instinct.

We all went into the house and all the boys were standing in front of us greeting us with hugs. "I thought we were going to watch a movie" I said looking at them confused. They held up tickets and I couldn't see what they said. I walked up to Louis who was holding them and grabbed the ticket. I looked at the ticket and there was a little haunted house on the edge. They were tickets to a haunted house that was supposed to be really scary. I loved haunted houses and so did Jen but Katie on the other hand was terrified by them.

Then it hit me, if we wore really nice clothes to a haunted house then that would be awkward. I looked at Harry while he was smiling at me. The ticket said the haunted house was at six o'clock and I checked my phone that had read it was 5:30. All the boys shoved us out the door and we piled into a black van that had the 1D logo on the front. Louis was driving all of us. Zayn was sitting next to Jen. I was sitting next to Harry. Katie was sitting next to Niall. Liam was in the passenger seat talking to Louis. "Do you like haunted houses?" I asked everyone. "Well we all like them but Harry always gets scared" Zayn said while all the other boys started laughing.

We got to the haunted house and it was completely abandoned. I am not sure if it was to look abandoned as part of it or if there was actually no body there. It actually looked scary but so fun. I looked at Harry and I could see that he was scared. I hooked elbows with him and then we went inside. We gave our tickets to a man in the beginning and then went into a room. As I walked in the room was completely dark. Harry clinged onto my arm. I was laughing inside because I was the girl and he was the boy, shouldn't I be the scared one? We walked slowly through the pitch black room then the lights flickered on. There was blood everywhere in the room and there was a cage in the corner of the room. Out of nowhere a man came up from behind us and screamed "BOO!" we all screamed and then laughed. He walked in front of us a then said "Who here is really brave?" He looked around the room and everyone yelled "Harry is!" and started pointing at him. He looked terrified but I couldn't help but laugh.

Harry was walking really slowly over to the man that scared us. He then said "Well let's see how brave you are when you get in the cage over there" The cage was humungous and you can hear growling noises coming from it. On top of the cage there was a black blanket over top of it. In a few seconds after hearing more growling a blooding hand leaned out of the opening. The opening was a black door that had holes in it. I could totally tell that the blood was fake but I guess Harry couldn't. The man shoved Harry towards the cage but Harry didn't want to go. Out of nowhere Harry ran away and stood behind me. "SHE"S BRAVER" he yelled while shoving me towards him. What a great boyfriend is he? I walked over to the man. "So I am guessing that that is your boyfriend?" The man said while looking at Harry. I nodded in shame because he wimped out. I could hear all the boys snickering at Harry while he was blushing from embarrassment. It was a good thing that we weren't with a group of random people.

I looked back at the man and read his nametag 'Killer of Doom'. I decided to make him mad "You're name is corny. It should be slave because that suits you better". I heard Niall laughing "You tell him off!" Louis said while chanting my name. "Well, that was a little harsh" the man I had insulted just said.

The man then pushed me over towards the cage and the opened it. I got inside the cage and decided to make a big scene to scare Harry for making me do this stunt. In the cage it was completely empty and there were some fake bones in the back that were covered in blood. I stared yelling at the top of my lungs that then screamed for Harry to help me. He felt guilty and tried to get me out. That's what he gets for sacrificing me. Then I took one of the bones that were covered in blood and screamed "Oh my god, AHHHH! He has my arm!" then I took the bone and threw it out the cage. I could still hear the boys snickering but Harry was actually falling for my acting skills. Then I screamed one last time and then pretended to die. You can really see into the cage which was good but you could see outside of the cage. It was like a one way mirror.

Out of nowhere someone opened the door on the other side of the cage and helped me out. "Nice acting skills, Wanna help scare your friends?" One of the workers there said. I said yes excitedly because it would be so much fun. "Well, right now you friends are headed to another room which is going to be a court house. I have a plan to scare your boyfriend really badly, up for it?" He said. I gave him thumbs up as we walked to another room.

This room was a makeup room and there was fake blood everywhere. A women there helped me wrapped my arm making it look like it was ripped off and then put so fake blood on it to make it more real. I have to admit this make up stuff was really realistic.

The man then told me to go into the room and I did so. In the room it was pitch black but the man led me over to the stand I was going to be standing. He sat in the judges' chair and then flipped on the light. He hit the table twice with his hammer thing. Then said "One of you has been committed of a crime!" He looked so scary and really mad. He then pointed to Harry with his hammer and then told him to come up. Harry saw me on the other side and freaked out when he saw me arm. I looked at him and then just looked away. I tried to keep a straight face and I did. Well I guess all of the straight face contests paid off after all.

I looked down and I saw a paper that told me what to say. The paper was in a folder so Harry and everyone else couldn't see it. Then the judge yelled "Tina, what is your argument?" I looked at the paper. I sounded as angry as I could and said "Well that man over there cut off my arm and fed it to his dog." Harry looked at me in shock and looked really scared "I did no-" he said but then was cut off by the judge "that is all I need to here, ma'am you are going to jail for not having an arm. And yes I am judging you by your appearance". He hit the hammer on the table and then a bunch of huge guys came in a dragged me a way. "She will now be executed" the judge said and closed all the lights.

In five minutes while the lights were still dark I was snuck into another room. I was put into a room that had a doctor chair and curtains with a bunch of tools beside the table. A man in a white robe stood in front of the curtain. I was sitting in a chair behind the curtain. Then I heard everyone walk into the room. Then a voice started talking "This young lady was scheduled to me executed and I have the lucky honor to do it myself." I heard a few people shiver in terror and some squealed a little.

The doctor man came behind the curtain and grabbed a fake saw that looked really real. I looked through the curtain and saw everyone's shadow. They must see mine too. Then out of nowhere the doctor hit the back of my chair and I yelled actually out of fear because the noise scared me. Then all the lights turned off and Harry yelled "TINA! ARE YOU OKAY?" I just ignored him because I didn't want to ruin the haunted house experience for anyone. Then I was led back to the makeup room and they cleaned me up from all the fake blood and such. The man that was the judge came over to me "Okay so the rest of your group at now going through a haunted maze and great job acting. Here are two tickets for you being so helpful. " He led me to the front area where I sat down for a little while and then looked at the tickets that the man gave me. They are two tickets for ice skating. That would be so much fun since I love skating.

The rest of the group came out with everyone laughing and Harry looking at them angry. They saw me and said "Nice Job!" Harry just ignored me at first but then he couldn't help it and ran up to me and hugged me "YOU SCARED ME SO BADLY!" He said. "Well that's what you get for making me go in the cage" I said laughing at him. I could tell he was still worried but then he was fine and then everything was back to normal. He was hugging me in the car and said "I am sorry for putting you in the cage, I will never let you go again" I kissed his cheek and then just hugged him. The drive back to Harry's house was half an hour and I accidently fell asleep in the car.

The next morning I woke up in a bed but I didn't know how I got there. There was a knock at the door and it was Harry "Good morning sleepy head. You fell asleep in the car yesterday and I didn't want to wake you up so I just carried you here to my room, don't worry I was on the couch". I looked at the time and it was ten o'clock. "OH NO! My parents must be worried". "Don't worried I called your dad yesterday and told him that you fell asleep and he said that it would be fine if you stayed here until you felt like going home". "Oh okay thanks".

**The end for now! I know I stopped in an awkward spot but I didn't want to make it too long. Bye for now :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey so this is the fourth chapter and I have been thinking about what it should be about. Sorry it might be really boring. Also I apologize for my bad spelling mistakes. **

Chapter 4:

I was still at Harry's house and it was morning. I was sitting on Harry's bed and Harry was sitting beside me. Louis then walked in and brought in a tray. "BREAKFAST!" Louis yelled and put the tray on the table that was on the other side of the room. There were a few chairs around the table. Louis pulled me up from the bed and made me sit down. He pushed my chair in for me. Harry walked over to table and sat down across from me. Louis then bowed and left the room. "Wow, what was that about?" I asked looking at Harry. "He must be a butler now" Harry said. He both started eating the food that Louis had brought in.

"Anyways, what are we doing today?" Harry asked. Well I had two tickets for ice skating and it would be fun to do today. "Want to go ice skating today?" I offered and held out the two tickets that were in my pocket. "Um I never been ice skating before" he said and looked shy. I am not surprised. Ice skating isn't exactly a very famous sport in England. "Oooh! Fun then I could teach you" I said as he looked at me surprised then smiled "Sure".

We passed by my house quickly so I could change my clothes for ice skating. I wore a hot pink and white striped jacket and flare jeans. After I was done with my house we went to the ice skating place. Once we parked I unbuckled my seat belt Harry ran to my door and opened it for me. He took me hand and helped me out then closed the door for me. I looked at the ice skating rink and it was like a giant dome. I have been ice skating before but not in a real place. I usually went up north where it was cold and skated on a frozen lake that was near one of my relative's house.

We held hands and walked into the doors of the ice skating rink. A burst of cold wind hit me in the face and I shivered. Harry then took his hand away from mine and put it around my waist. We walked up to the stand in the front and handed them our tickets. Then we walked over to a little room where they gave out ice skates. I asked for my size and got the skates. Then I waited for Harry to get his and we got sat down put them on. After we put on our skates we walked out the small room and then stood at the railing around the ice. It wasn't that crowed but there were still about twenty people skating around.

I walked onto the rink and went into the middle and spun around once. Then I skated back to where Harry was. I just remember how fun skating was. I haven't skated in a long time and it was fun to be back on the ice. "Ummm. How do I do this?" Harry asked still holding onto the railing. I grabbed both of his hands and skated backwards pulling him onto the ice. "Woah! This is really complicated. " He said looking at the ice while I was still pulling him around. "Don't worry you will get the hang of it, it is like walking but not picking up your feet" I said trying to teach him a little. I let go of one of his hands and then he almost fell over. I held onto one of his hands and then just glided along the ice.

After about ten minutes of just holding his hand and slowly skating around I finally let go of his hand. He was able to slowly move by himself. I ran off without him and skated around and backwards. I loved skating and I wasn't that bad at it. I then ran back to Harry and hugged him. He jerked forward a little bit and almost fell over but he was able to regain is balance.

Another ten minutes passed and Harry was getting better at skating. He was able to go around the whole entire rink in less than a minute. He skated up next to me and said "Want to grab some hot chocolate and then come back?" In the ice rink it was a lot colder that the weather outside.

We both skated off to the edge and walked to a little room that had a food stand. We ordered two hot chocolates and sat down outside by the rink. There were bleachers around the whole skating rink and Harry and I decided to sit down on the bottom row of the bleachers. I sipped my hot chocolate and it was hot. It was really chocolately and sweet. Harry put his arm around me again and I just hugged him back.

We both decided to stop ice skating and go out somewhere else. I was completely fine with the idea because it was really cold in that ice skating rink. I walked out of the rink and the sun hit my eyes. We got back into Harry's car and headed to a bakery that was famous for their cookies.

We got into the little bakery and sat down. There were only three little tables in the whole entire place. I sat down across from Harry. He got up and went to the front desk and ordered something. I wasn't really paying attention because I kept staring at all the pretty cakes. In a minute or so Harry sat back down and snapped in front of my eyes "Hellooo?" I just laughed at him "So what did you order?" I asked. "Don't worry, you will see" he said with a big grin on his face.

Just a minute after he said that a bunch of trays came out and they were covered in desserts. They looked all amazing. The tray was sat on top of the table in front of both of us. "Wow, oh my gosh what is all of this?" I said as I looked at all of the food. "Just a present for taking me ice skating and being so awesome" he said with a huge smile on his face. We a few of the desserts and then took the rest back to Harry's house. All the boys were there and so were Katie and Jen. "Hey Guy! What are you doing here?" I asked looked at them. "Well we brought the girls with us because we have a big surprise for all of you" Louis said. It was really quiet and I decided to break the silence "So what is the surprise?" "IT'S A SURPRISE!" All of the boys said in sync. We sat down for a few minutes until Liam got a phone call "Yeah we will be right out, thanks" he said and then hung up the phone. "Alright the ride is here" Liam said walking towards the door and holding it open for everyone. Outside there was a giant bus. We all got on the bus one by one and sat down. The bus was really roomy and I sat in the seat next to Harry.

After a half an hour of sitting in the bus we came to a stop. I heard a bunch of screaming coming from outside. The driver of the bus opened the bus and a bunch of screaming girls crowed around. We were all escorted out and I got my hair pulled so many times. The boys signed some autographs. Then we got to the door and there were so fans inside which was so much better.

We were at a concert. I could just tell by the building we were in. We went to the boy's room and sat down. "So, we have a surprise concert for you guys and we got you guys back stage tickets" Liam said. I hugged everyone "That's so awesome".

All of the boys went onto the stage and we watched them. They sang the song 'What Makes you Beautiful' first and Harry had said something after they finished the song. He said "This is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend Tina". Then we walked over to me and pulled me on stage. Also Niall and Zayn grabbed Katie and Jen's hand and also pulled them on stage. For the rest of the concert they sung to us and it was so sweet of them.

After the concert ended while we were still on stage a bunch of girls started saying "KISS KISS KISS". After a minute or so a bunch of other girls joined in and soon most of the crowed was chanting that. Zayn, Niall, and Harry all exchanges a glare and then they all kissed there girls. Harry kissed me in front of about five hundred screaming fans. After that all that all the girls were like "Awww". The lights all turned off and we were all led off stage into the boy's dressing room. I kept blushing and smiling. Harry came next to me and hugged me. "Thanks" I said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

I looked over at Jen and Zayn who were sitting on the couch together. Jen was sitting on Zayn's lap playing with his hair. I think they both like each other. I thought that for a minute and then just giggled. Katie and Niall were standing by the fridge eating chocolate covered strawberries. They were really cute together. Wow everything seems like a dream to me.

We all went outside back on the bus and drove back to Harry's house.

**Okay so I am cutting the chapter short because I didn't want to make it too long. Also I had really bad writers block. I promise the next chapter will be funny. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 :D**

Chapter 5:

We all arrived at Harry's house and everyone was gathered in the living room. I was sitting on Harry's lap with my arms around his neck because everyone was so being so boring. "WE SHOULD ALL PLAY A GAME" Louis shouted. I thought that it ould be pretty fun to play a gmae so I just agreed we should. "Well what game should we play?" Harry said ruffling with my hair.

After about ten minutes of complete silence no one had said anything and so i decided to say something "Hmm we should play either hide-and-go-seek in the dark or truth or dare". "Well we should play both but lets play hide-and-go-seek first" Louis said. We all sat in a circle to decide who was going to be it. We did eenie meenie minie mo and Niall ended up having to be it.

We put a blindfold on Niall and then told him to count to thirty. He did so and we all found our hiding spots. Everyone sat in great hiding sports but Louis decided to hide in the most obvious place ever. Louis just sat on the couch and made faces at everyone.

Niall had finished counting and was searching around everywhere. The game was going well until Niall found the fridge. He immediatly went into the fridge and found a sandwich. He found his way to the table and just sat down and ate the sandwich with the blindfold still on. We all saw and and decided to annoy him. We all went up to him and surrounded him and poked him one by one. He finally took off the blindfold and said "What?". I just started laughing because it seems like he had no idea what he did. Katie walked over to him and just hugged him around the neck and then kissed his forehead while he continued to eat his sandwich peacefully. "Well i guess that game failed" i said looking a Niall. "So truth or dare now" Liam asked looking at all of us. We all nodded in agreement.

"So who is going first?" Niall asked. "Umm how about you" I said. He shouted "Yes! Okay truth or dare Katie" he asked her. "Dare" she said with great confidence. "I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game" Niall said patting his lap. Katie got up from the ground where she was sitting and walked toward Niall who was sitting on the single seated couch. Katie sat on his lap and arranged herself so she was sitting like a princess. She had her legs hanging off the arm rest and her back rested on the other armrest while she put both her arms around Niall's neck. I thought they were so cute together.

"Okay so who is next?" I asked. "OOOH OOH MEE!" shouted Louis like a five year old. I just laughed and let him go. "Truth or Dare?" He asked me. "Umm dare" I said but I was seriously regretting it. It was Louis who was going to dare me to do something and Louis was very mischevious. "Yay! I dare you to HUG ME!" he said. Of course Louis was so childish. I got up from the couch and hugged Louis. Out of nowhere when I hugged Louis he hugged me really hard and then someone bindfolded me. I was pushed toward a chair and sat down. I couldn't really see but I could tell that something was happening.

My handed were tied and I couldn't move them. I felt a brush hit my cheeks and I knew what it was. I felt the makeup go on my face. "Okay we are taking the blindfold off now but don't open your eyes" Louis said. I felt the blindfold taken off me and my hands untied. I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to be poked in the eye by something. After a while of just sitting there Louis said "you can open your eyes now". I got up and looked in the mirror, I looked amazing. I actually looked really pretty and Louis is really good with make up. "Let's play dress up now" Louis said as he handed me a dress and shoes. I thought the dress was absolutely gorgeous and I actually wanted to put it on.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed then put on the shoes. Wow a perfect fit. I walked out of the bathroom and a flash went off. Louis had taken a picture. I have no idea what was going on but it was fun. We walked out of the room we were in and it was upstairs. Louis yelled "THE PRINCESS IS READY". I walked down the stairs and looked at Harry. I wonder what I looked like in his eyes that very second when I walked down the stairs.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and music started playing. Harry grabbed my hand and we started slow dancing. Everyone quietly left the house and I just stood there dancing with Harry. We moved together really well. After the song had finished Harry looked down into my eyes and let go of my waist. He put both his hands on my cheeks and lent down and kissed me. We both pulled away from the kiss and Harry had just looked into me eyes. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him.

Harry picked me up like a princess and brought me to his room. He sat me down on the bed and handed me a shirt and pair of shorts. They were big because they were his but whatever. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes. I walked out of the room and sat on Harry's bed. He went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. He came out in a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. He had a wet towlet packet and helped me take off the make up the Louis had put on me.

"So I asked your parents already when Louis was putting makeup on you and you can sleep here tonight" Harry said. I just smiled and said "Oki Doki". He kissed my forehead. "You can sleep with me in my bed" He offered. I just nodded and lied down. Harry hugged me and I rested my head on his chest. Harry then hit the light switch that was beside the bed. We both dozed off into sleep.

**Harry's Dream:**

I was at the pet store buying a female cat for Tina's cat Georgie. I bought a lovely white cat that was perfect. I bought a cage and everything to keep the cat healthy. I brought the cat to Tina's house where she was and brought the cat inside. I put a bow on the cage and brought it in. Tina's dad let me into the house. I let the kitty out and she was very calm and friendly. Tina came home and saw what I had done and ran up to me. I picked her up in my arms and swung her around and then kissed her.

**Tina's Dream:**

I was walking through school and went to my locker. I was at my locker and saw a note that said:

_I will be waiting for you after school, come out and I will be there 3_

The whole day I thought about who the note was from. I thought it was Harry. The day felt like forever and it was the last period of the day. All I could think about was Harry waitin for me outside. The final bell rung and I ran to my locker. I grabbed all my materials and shoved them into my backpack. I ran outside and saw Harry standing there in front of my car holding roses and a box. Out of nowhere a car drove out of nowhere and it Harry.

I fell to my knees and started crying.

**Harry's POV:**

I woke up because I heard crying. I turned on the lamp next to me that wasn't that bright and saw Tina there crying in her sleep. She was quivering. I woke her up "Tina- Tinaa! Wake up" I whispered but quietly but loud enough for her to here.

I was sitting up and looking at her. She opened her eyes and a bunch of tears fell. "Oh my god you okay" she yelled. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Babe, What wrong?" I asked her trying to confort her while rubbing her back. "I had this terrible nightmare that you got hit by a car and it was really sad" she said still crying. She was wiping away tears with her hand and I just hugged her. "Don't worry I will never leave you ever" I said. I loved Tina and I wouldn't want her to think I would ever leave her.

I kissed her forehead and told her to go back to rest. I hugged her until she fell back alseep and then turned off the light. I returned to my dream as well.

**That's it for now :D Like it? Well I hope you did. I will write chapter 6 soon. Please keep reading and please check me out on tumblr: .com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6:**

**I am so sorry I haven't written in literally a month of even more. I am currently writing with my cousin because I had total writers block with this so she is helping me.**

Chapter 6:

I hear a faint whisper as I am sleeping, I look beside to see Harry sleeping soundly and I start wondering what that noise is. I get up and walk to the door to see what it is. I am trying to be very quiet because I don't want to wake Harry up again. I walk out the bedroom and close the door behind me. I look around and see Louis beside the door "WHAT THE HELL LOUIS?" I yell. Then I remember that Harry is still sleeping "you scared the crap out of me!" I whispered. "Sorry I just needed to talk to you but I didn't want to wake Harry up" Louis said to me sounding very sorry and sad. "Come to the kitchen and let's talk" I said walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Louis followed behind me and we sat down.

"So what's up? It's four o'clock in the morning" I said looking into his blue eyes. "Sorry Umm I wanted to show you something?" Louis said handing me his phone. I look at the screen in shock and I was breathless

**Text:**

(2:12 AM)Eleanor: Louis we need to talk?

(2:14 AM)Louis: Oki Doki. What about?

(2:17 AM)Eleanor: We need to break up. I met someone new and we get along really well

(2:20 AM)Louis: I understand :'( Good bye~

I got up from the chair I was sitting at and hugged Louis. He started crying on my shoulder and I understand why. His girlfriend just broke up with him over text at 2 in the morning. I got up and handed him a tissue. I went to make some hot cocoa for the both of us because chocolate is great for sad moments.

I finished making the cocoa and sat down beside Louis who was still tearing up. Louis had started talking about all his memories with Eleanor and how he shared his first kiss, celebrated Christmas, kissed on new years and everything else. I gladly listened to him as he was talking. I took a sip of my hot cocoa and just get the cup down. Louis put his hand on my cheek and faced me towards him. He then kissed me! I couldn't do anything about it, I was too in shock. I didn't do anything I just sat there in awe. Then Louis pulled away from the kiss. As he did that I saw Harry ran back up the stairs. I ran up after him and needed to explain everything. I ran to his door and tried to open in but it was locked. "Harry please opens the door, I can explain everything I promise" I said knocking on the door. No Reply. I tried again but still no answer.

I didn't know what to do! So I ran downstairs, and saw Louis with his hand on his forehead, whimpering. That's when I decided to run home. I didn't understand how my life was going to be tomorrow. From that moment on It was just one big blur. I don't remember even walking thru the front door of my house. But all I could think of was Louis' kiss! I woke up to a familiar sound, my alarm clock. Jen was sitting on the end of my bed with a bag full of her things. "So tell me all the details!" Jen demanded. "Well there is an issue between Louis and Harry now because of me. Louis said he wanted to talk to me and it turned out that his girlfriend broke up with him and he was so upset so I talked to him and hugged him. He ended up kissing me and I did nothing about it. The kiss felt like- like an average kiss but I didn't stop him. I just sat there and stared at him. I didn't know what to do. Then Harry saw everything and ran to his room and locked me out. I never wanted anything to happen. Why did Louis kiss me?"

An hour passed while Jen and I discussed everything. She listed all the possible reasons why he would have kissed me. "Hey! Let's have a girls day today so we could just relax and forget about all about it". I just nodded and then we walked downstairs to the kitchen. The house was empty because Katie is out with Niall all day and my parents are away on a small trip. We went downstairs to go eat some food. Jen cooked some pancakes for me as I made some scrambled eggs. We turned on the music and started dancing and laughing. I completely forget about all my issues and just had fun. Jen and I look some strawberries, nutella, and bananas and made faces on out pancakes and then took ketchup and drew on our eggs. Gah! I feel like a kiddie again when all that matters in the world is making everything fun.

We both sat down at the kitchen table and ate our food. We finished our food and decided to go on a walk to the park. We walked to the park singing the spice girls and finally reached our destination. We both ran to the swings and started swinging "Whoever can swing the highest gets a piggy back ride from the loser" I screamed and I was determined to win. "It's on!" Jen yelled back at me. We both swung out legs trying to go high and I ended up winning. Honestly I don't even understand how that game works but I still won. After it was declared that I won I jumped off the swings and ran to the merry-go-round and I sat right in the middle "SPIN ME JEN!" I yelled like a five year old. She jumped off the swings and ran towards to me. She spun the merry-go-round then jumped on. I loved spinning even though I get so dizzy.

Jen and I spent about twenty more minutes at the park then decided to walk home and do something else. We got home and spent a few hours playing wii and x-box.

Time passed and it was already 8 o'clock. We both decided to take showers then continue our girls day. After we both took out showers we decided to watch a scary movie. As Jen was choosing the movie I put some popcorn in the microwave so we could eat some. We started watching this movie that neither of us had seen and it was supposed to be very scary.

We scream so many times in the first twenty minutes of the movie. We also spilled popcorn on the ground because we kept jumping. Out of nowhere a really scary moment was coming up the door bell rung. I almost had a heart attack. I got off the couch and went to open the door but I was so scared. I opened the door slowly and I saw who it was. I just stood there and looked at him

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**That's it for now! Sorry to end it like that but I was tired haha :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7~ Sorry I made a crappy ending at the last chapter but I was sooooo sleepy and it was four in the morning so I just kind of cut it off :/**

Chapter 7:

"Louis…" I said staring into the ocean blue eyes.

"Tina I really need to talk to you. I am so sorry for what I did and I tried to talk to Harry but he didn't listen. Can I come in" Louis said looking as sad as ever

Honestly I wanted to talk to him as well so I could hear him out and I really want to know why he did what he did. Why did my boyfriend's best friend kiss me?

I held the door open and allowed Louis to come in. Jen walked into my room because I think she got the clue that we needed to talk alone. Louis and I walked into the kitchen and sat down across from each other.

"I am sorry for kissing you, I never meant for that to happen. I guess I was just so upset about the whole breakup and I needed to talk to someone. Truth is I wanted to talk to you more about the breakup than one of the guys. I think I can tell them some other time but I felt I needed to tell you first. I am sorry I kissed you but I think it is because I am starting to have feelings for you. I know that I can't considering the fact that you're dating Harry and I promise, I will do all I can to get you and him to talk and sort things out and I promise I will explain to him that everything was my fault" Louis said as I sat down listening to every single word that came out of his mouth.

"Lou I love you but like a brother or a friend. I am sorry I cannot feel the same way about you and I really appreciate the promises you made. How about we just stay friends like always?" I said trying to patch everything back together as it was before.

Louis' eyes lit up and he stood up and ran around the table to hug me. He picked me up from the chair and spun me around. I gladly laughed as we spun around.

"Glad you two are friends again but can we finish the movie" Jen said while walking down the stairs eating popcorn.

I started laughing and we all walked back into the living room together and finished the movie. Later that night Louis went back home to explain everything to Harry and Jen and I watched a chick flick with so much drama.

Harry's POV:

I walked out of the bathroom and sat at the end of my bed thinking about that kiss. What happened? I heard a knock at my bedroom door and the first person I suspected it was, was Louis. I stood up and wlaked to the door and let Louis in. I sat back down on my bed waiting for Louis to talk.

"Harry I can explain the kiss" Louis said looking at me.

"Okay go ahead" I said curious to know what really happened

Louis sat down beside me on the bed and looked down.

"Well Eleanor broke up with me" Louis said and I was so completely shocked. "I wanted to talk to Tina first about it because I knew she would be able to talk with me without making jokes and she was really easy to talk to. To tell you the truth I am starting to have feelings for her but trust me when I say I will get over them "

"Excuse me" I said as I left the room because I really needed to get out. I felt suffocated in there even if it was just Louis. I can't believe that he likes Tina. Does Tina like him back?

Tina's POV:

"TINAA! TINAA! TINNAAAA!" Jen yelled across the room trying to capture my attention while I was ignoring her for being a butthead and sitting on me.

*DiNgDoNg*

"I'll get it" I yell across the room as I walk to the door. As I opened the door Harry just let himself in.

"Hi Harry" I say casually.

"Tina I am sorry but I think we have to break up. I am sorry to tell you this but I can't really trust our relationship anymore." Harry said as he stared right into my eyes. I was just about to burst into tears as Harry let himself out the door.

As the door shut I fell to my knees. One stupid kiss ruined my relationship with Harry. Why is this so complicated right now? How did I get stuck in the mess?

I sat on the ground sobbing in my hands as Jen hugged me from behind. I felt her hands leave me back but then she returned with a box of tissues.

"It's okay Ti maybe we can fix everything" she said trying to comfort me.

I eventually stopped crying but I eventually fell asleep in her arms.

Jen's POV:

I carried Tina to her room. I doubt she will be able to deal with this by herself so I have to make sure she is okay.

As I set Tina down on her bed and tucked her in her tears began to fall again even when she was sleeping. That night I slept on the couch making sure she is okay though the night.

*Next Day*

I woke up and looked around the see if Tina is still sleeping. She was but I knew she would wake up soon. She always woke up at 8 o'clock. It was about 7 o'clock so I decided to make her breakfast in bed.

I left the room and walked down the stairs trying to be quiet not to wake Tina. I got down to the kitchen and started to boil some water for some tea. I prepared her favorite breakfast.

I got out the honey flavored rice cakes and added a light layer of pure honey on the top of it. As the tea boiled prepared the chamomile tea bag and put it in her Winnie the pooh mug. I added two table spoons of honey and stirred it in the hot water. I cut up a banana and put toothpicks in them and put peanut butter on half of them and nutella on the other half. After that I cut up apples and bunny ear'd them.

I placed the breakfast on a tray and brought it up to Tina's room. As I placed it on the nightstand she woke up. Her eyes opened. She sat up and saw the breakfast.

"Is this for me" she said sounding somewhat sympathetic

"Yeah I made it for you" I said still trying to cheer her up

Tina started to gobble down her food and I didn't want her to choke.

"YO! Slow down the food isn't going anywhere" I said as she chomped on her banana

With her face still stuffed with food she gave me a pouty face and said "Boo you! I'm eating my feelings"

She is really immature at times but she is upset. It kind of sucks to be her right not but hopefully everything will be okay.

"Get ready lets go shopping" I say

Louis' POV:

'All I need right not is a cup of tea and a walk' I thought to myself as I walked out the door. Something happened between Harry and Tina that I don't know about and it is killing me inside. Hopefully walking around the mall will give me some time to think.

I looked at the sun shining down on my face as I walked along the sidewalk. It felt great to just take a nice short walk once in a while.

I arrived at the mall and walked through the door. I went to a common café and grabbed some English breakfast tea. I sat outside of the café so I could look around and drink some tea.

I sat there for about twenty minutes just thinking but all I could think of was 'ISSUES, PROBLEMS, ISSUES, MORE PROBLEMS'

"LOU-LOU" I heard from far away. That voice sounded familiar but I could barely hear the person.

Tina ran up to me in a great mood with Jen with her. Jen seemed to be having the best time ever, holding all Tina's bags.

"Lou-lou do you wanna walk around with us" she asked smiling as happy as ever

"yupp!" I reply back trying ignore all the thoughts going through my head.

We begin walking when I accidently asked "How are you and Harry?" without even knowing.

When I said that both girls got very silent. Tina's head dropped but three seconds later she faced towards me with a smile on her face and said "He broke up with me" .

'Oh my god I feel terrible for asking that. She was probably just getting over him'

"It's no biggie, just another break up" she said trying to make me smile once again. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing or say nothing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Her head rested on my chest. Jen kind of just walked away and bought herself ice cream.

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault" I said hugging her still. I felt me shirt getting damp. Tina was crying.

I stood there with her. I hugged her. I never want to leave her. She is the world to me.

"Tina, I love you and I will always be here for you"

**That's it for now~ Haha this is too depressing for me…but ima make it HAPPEH! :D**


End file.
